Things that I regret
by Kataangrules
Summary: It's the day before Aang and Kin-lee's wedding and Katara is regretting of ending the long relationship with him so she tells him so... and things begin to change plans... PLEASE R&R! Story is better then the review. KATAANG in the making!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! :D this is my first Fanfic and yes it will be chapter pleaser! So please be kind, R&R! Don't be shy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last airbender or its characters in this story… except for Kin-Lee… she's mine to claim! Bwaahahahaha!**

She was lost. It has been 4 years since they decided to end it because it just was not working out. Since then, they have both gone their separate ways and dated other people. And it seems like he was about to marry one. Her name was Kin-lee. She was born in the earth kingdom and has a light spirit just like him. It seemed like they were just perfect for each other. They were definitely in love she noted. But yet she was still very much in love with him but she didn't want to show him. After the relationship, they both decided to stay best friends. They were still very close, but there was still that gap of awkwardness between the two. She sat there and stared at the engaged couple with a bit of jealousy but yet she was happy for him that he has moved on. Today was the 4 year anniversary since they broke apart. She remembered the reason very well. They have had their arguments about it before but this one went too far. They were arguing about the fact that he was always gone and that he didn't have any time to spend with her. She was furious with him that he hadn't made an effort. The fight lasted 3 weeks until she told him these exact words that she remembered well : "_Aang, this is not working very well, you are gone all the time now and I just can't stand here anymore waiting for you to come back and spend 15 minutes with me and then leave me again for another 3 days…. I'm sorry but I don't know how this is going to work out" _and with that he gave her the saddest look that she has ever seen. It took a year after that to regain their friendship. Now he was getting married tomorrow and she hasn't seen him so happy since they themselves were together. She kept in her thoughts until she saw the airbender coming towards her.

"I will see you tomorrow right?" Kin-Lee smiled to her fiancée. Aang chuckled "Of course my bride" and kissed her gently on the lips. "I wouldn't miss our wedding for the world". Kin-Lee blushed "I don't want to leave you, but it is tradition that a bride must leave her groom at dusk de day before the wedding". Aang looked at her dark green eyes that he loved so much, but something seemed to be missing but he shook that feeling away. "I will miss you too" and with that he gave her one last kiss and walked away towards his best friend, leaning on the tea shop patio, whom looked like to be lost in her thoughts again but got herself together when she saw him. "Took you two long enough" said the girl. "Well Katara, when it's the day before your wedding, you need that extra boost to keep you energised all night." Katara laughed at that comment. "Well, you still have all evening until the big day, what did you want to do?" Aang gave her a pensive look "how about we go to the park?" Katara gave him a funny look "I would have never thought that a 17 year old would want to go to the park!" Just then he pulled her hand and of they went to the park for a quiet evening.

It was rather cool for an August evening as the waterbender and Avatar swung away on the swings. They were talking about their old adventures and how things are going on with the rebuilding of a new world. "Well there is still the fact of repairing the Wall of Ba Sing Se but Zuko wants to keep the wall open to symbolise a new world and how not to be afraid of it anymore." Aang commented on Katara's question of the wall issue. "Well this has been going on for a while now. The earth king wants to keep it open for tourists and Zuko has a good enough reason to keep it open but yet why doesn't the city want to keep it open?" Katara asked. This subject has been going on for a while with the world. Everyone wanted to open up the city to the world but the city itself was against it. "Well we will just have to wait and see what happens in the future, I mean it has been 4 years now, it's still pretty fresh.." and with that comment, Katara just stopped swinging and looked to the ground. Aang had no idea of what he had said until the thought about it. She was the first who spoke first "Well we, I mean _I_ can relate." And from that moment on, there was dead silence. Aang just stared at his best friend. He realised himself that it has been 4 years today since their split and it still shook Katara up when it was mentioned or when a reference was made so he stopped in his tracks too. What he didn't understand was why she still had feelings for him when SHE was the one who broke them up. To end the silence, he spoke up "You know, if you think that what's going happen tomorrow is going to hurt you, you can tell me now" Katara's head shot up with a blush "Why would it hurt me, you guys will be happy together Aang. All that counts tomorrow is your happiness, not mine" The airbender gave her a look of concern as she looked away from his eyes. A question still was on his mind and it had to be answered before this commitment to his future wife was made. "Katara, why did you end our relationship?" She looked at him "Aang, I already told you…" Before she could say more, he stopped her and said "I mean the REAL reason, and why do you still have feelings for me? You are the one who ended it." Katara sighed. How was she going to get out of this one. She decided that it was better to tell him now before he went off to get married. Besides, it will put things in the clear between the two of them. "I ended it because I was afraid that if and when you left, I was always wondering if it was going to be the last time that I was going to see you. I was always worried and…. I did a stupid move that I regret but I have moved on Aang. Don't think about me on your wedding day, think about your future wife. All I want is for you to be happy. Don't worry about me." With that she finally looked into his grey stormy eyes. For once she didn't feel sick to her stomach but she felt peace which is something that she hasn't felt for 4 years. When it felt like the silence was lasting forever, Katara seen a familiar figure coming out of the darkness. "Hey you two, just letting you know that it is getting pretty late and that Mr. Groom to be must get to bed. He has a pretty big day tomorrow." Both of them got up from the swings as Katara said "Well, I'll see you both tomorrow, goodnight". She walked away in the darkness. Sokka gave Aang a questioning look. "Did you guys have another argument or something?" Aang looked at him and shrugged "Put it this way, she gave me a huge weight to hold the day before my wedding." As both men went to bed, Aang couldn't stop dreaming not about his future bride, but about Katara.

**AND CLIFF HANGER! Well… sorta ;) anyways… more to come! And again... don't be shy to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…. I know that I just posted chapter one but I HAD to type the other one! It was so tempting! Once again… please R&R! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Avatar world :( if I did… there would be a book 4! Just saying ;)**

Aang woke up to birds chirping the next morning only to realise that today was his wedding day. Only seconds after he woke up, Sokka came barging in his room "GET UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING!" The airbender got up fairly quickly and realised what time it was. "Monkey feathers, only 2 hours till the ceremony!" He got up, got dressed and ran downstairs where he would have breakfast for the last time as a single man.

Meanwhile, Kin-Lee was getting ready herself into her wedding dress. The dress was green with long sleeves with golden flowers surrounding the cuffs. On its right side, it had an opening, from around her kneecap down, traced with those came golden flowers. Her long blond hair was half up with a green piece of ribbon while the other half of her golden locks was down and brushed. All the bridesmaids envied her. Once she was done brushing her beautiful hair, Kin-Lee looked around with all excitement. "I can't believe that I'm the one getting married to the avatar today!" she exclaimed. Her best friend and maid of honour Bao-Yu was looking at her with secret jealousy. "And it's only the 50th time you tell us today…" Kin-Lee turned around to her friend shocked by the comment. She got up and looked Bao-Yu into her golden eyes. "You're supposed to be supporting me on this day hun…." Now she was yelling at her maid of honour. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY FOR ME! NOT JEALOUS!" The other bride's maids took Kin-Lee by the shoulders to calm her down. She looked again at her maid of honour whom was now almost in tears. "I am so sorry Bao-Yu. I guess it's just pre wedding jitters. And also I hate people who are jealous or wish that they were me like that silly Water tribe girl who is his best friend. Kay..Kar…. oh what's her name again?" "You mean Katara?" It was Chun, one of her bride's maids who told the name. "Yes Katara… that's it" Kin-Lee said in disgust. "Her and my future husband used to be lovers, now separated for 4 years. I can still tell that she is in love with him. I see her watching me with those blue orbs of hers full of envy. Today, _I'm_ the one getting married to him, not her…. And once the bond is made, I will FORBID him to talk to her again for as long as we are together." The bride's maids gasped at her. They have never seen this side of her before. Before letting Kin-Lee continue, Chun added "But when the question is asked _speak now or forever hold your peace_, she can say something and stop the whole wedding." Kin-Lee looked at her friend. She has plenty of emotions; hurt, anger and then fear. But then she had an idea. "You know what Chun, you are right! She can't say anything if she's not there! So we are just going to take her off the list of guests." After moments of silence, Bao-Yu looked at the bride. "But your husband, won't he be hurt if she doesn't show up?" Kin-Lee looked at her "He will forget all about it later on, plus it fits in with the getting rid of her plan perfectly." The bride's maids looked at her in shock. They never expected a side like that on her. She was always kind and caring but this was just a monster side of her! After several moments, Kin-Lee called the greater. "Her name is Katara. Make sure that she will not get in this wedding. _My husband _and I would not want her there. She is a threat to this bond and we will have none of it" The greeter bowed "Of course madam" and he left. Kin-Lee turned around, laughed at her little white lie and ordered the maids. "Well, don't just stand there, get my dress on"

After long hours of thought into the night, Katara woke up to an idea. She was upset at the fact that she was going to lose Aang, her best friend and still her lover in a couple hours. She had thought about it all night then a realisation came into her head. She was invited to the wedding after all and the preacher had to say _speak now of forever hold your peace_, so her plan was to confess to Aang that she still loved him. She had to…. Because it was her last Chance.

**Okay! Another cliff hanger! More to come!**

**Reviews:**

**Lily of the Valley:**

**OMG! You're my first review! *faints* ahahaha! I am really glad that you are enjoying it! There will be some twists that I hope you like! Keep on reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo…Chapter 3 today! Well here in Canada it's the long weekend so I decided that I do have time to continue it since I don't have any homework (for once). I've got to say though that I had a huge case of writers block and I had no idea how to continue it. But it all worked out and I like it so far! **

**Disclaimer: Well…. I do not own Avatar: the last airbender world! (Can't just say 'Avatar' anymore because it would be related to the James Cameron Movie) **

"Are you nervous?" asked Sokka. Aang looked at his best man with all nervousness. He was shaking everywhere. "Well…. Maybe just a tad." He was about the get married in about 30 minutes and the airbender couldn't even remember his vows. "Sokka, I don't think that I'm ready for this!" His best man looked at him in confusion. "Of course you are!" he said trying to make the airbender feel better. "Trust me; it wasn't easy getting married to Suki. I was a nervous wreck like you so don't worry, it's all a process." Aang looked better but still had nervousness in his eyes. "Wow, thanks Sokka, I feel better now." he said as he pulled his best man into a manly hug.

Katara get dressed as fast as she could. She was wearing a blue water tribe gown that looked similar to Kin-Lee's but it did not have any of the golden flowers that were found on hers but left her hair down with her signature "hair loopies" up. Katara always liked simple clothing, nothing too fancy. She ran out of the Ba-Sing-Se house that has been reconstructed for the 6th time since they have been there. Toph liked to practice her earth bending in that house for some reason but no one knew why. As she ran down the street, she saw the big parade that the earth king was throwing in honour of the Avatar's wedding. _That's one big crowd…_she thought; _now I'm late and I'll never make it on time! _She scattered everywhere in looking for a solution but just as she started looking, people in the crowd saw her. "HEY! Isn't that Katara?" said a red headed teenage girl. Katara just had enough time to think _Oh monkey feathers… _until a huge crowd surrounded her asking her for some of her signature waterbending moves and autographs. Now she had no way out of this one.

There was only minutes left until the ceremony started and Aang's nervousness still had not left him. _Why do I feel so nervous?_ he thought. Just then, Iroh walked in into the airbender's dressing room. He looked up into the airbender's grey eyes with happiness. "Sorry to bother you Aang but I just wanted to send you my….." Iroh saw the confusion in his eyes. "Oh no… confusion jitters." Aang looked at him in complete shock. "How did you know? And I'm not confused... I'm just nervous" The general laughed a bubbly laugh. "You think its confusion but actually there is a love war inside of you. Today you are making a life time commitment and all those feeling for someone else is showing up inside of you and bursting out. Maybe you should look at those emotions before making your decision." Aang looks at the old man without blinking. He looked deep inside of him. What Iroh said was true. He still loved someone else, and that someone else was Katara. "But we broke up 4 years ago and I'm in love with Kin-Lee. I mean I'm getting married to her _in 5 minutes_! It's not time to change my idea about her now!" the airbender looked on the ground ashamed of his feelings. Iroh laughed. "Have I ever told you what happened to me on my wedding day?" The airbender nodded a no before letting Iroh continue. "I was in the same position as you. I was getting married whom I t_hought _I loved. Now before you say anything else and go defending your case, listen to me." Aang nodded and let the wise man continue. "Lue-lai was her name. She was the one I was about to marry. I thought that I loved her. She was the prettiest girl in the entire fire nation, heck! Even my brother Ozai was jealous of me!" The wise old man chuckled before continuing with his story. "Anyways, it was about 5 minutes before the ceremony started. I was like you, nervous and confused. I was stuck between my 'Love' for Lue-Lai or for my _real love_ for whom I have neglected those feelings for a long time. Her name was Leeanne and we were the best of friends. Little did I know that she was upset of the fact that I was getting married, but she was a kind spirit. She never showed an inch of jealousy towards Lue-Lai and I." The wise man smiled towards the airbender and continued on with his story. "I sat there and gave it a good thought. Was it wise to deliver vows to someone whom I did love but not so much as the other? I decided that it wasn't fair to the both of us and I booked the ceremony!" By then Iroh was laughing. "I went to go see her at her house. Now of course she was surprised to see me but tears came into her eyes when she saw right there and then that I have realised my true love for her. 3 months later we got married and had a wonderful son." The wise man gave the airbender a grieving smile. Even after several years since his son has died, he was still upset about it. Aang didn't say anything but then Iroh spoke up. "I know that you wa_nt to love her_ but you don't want to hurt her feelings, but this a decision that you must make inside of yourself. You must make the right decision before letting your vows become untruthful; it wouldn't be fair for Kin-Lee of for your own spirit." With that being said, the general left the room to let the airbender in thought. Aang thought about it for several minutes. He loved Katara still so much that it couldn't compare to how much that he loved Kin-Lee, but was Katara still willing to love him back. After all, she was the one who split them up but after last night, he wasn't so sure anymore. He was still well in thought before a soft knock came to the door. "Aang, its time" said Sokka. The airbender snapped out of his thoughts and said "Okay, ill be there in a second." The door closed as the airbender got up. He had to make the right decision the thought and with that, he got up and went to the ceremony.

Finally after what seemed like hours (but in reality only 15 minutes), Katara got through the big crowd and made her way to the church. She was gasping for air just as she got to the greeter. "Katara from the Southern Water Tribe" she gasped. The greeter looked upon his list. "You're not on the list madam…" Katara looked at the greeter with huge furious eyes. "That's impossible! I am KATARA! The avatar's best friend and waterbending teacher! You must let me in! I must stop him from making a huge mistake!" Now she was yelling. _How could this happen! Now I don't have a chance to tell him before its too late! _She thought.

Kin-Lee was almost ready to go down the aisle. "Girls, today we become royalty!" she laughed. With that being said, the doors opened and everyone stood up for the bride to pass by. Aang turned around to face his future wife but didn't have the feelings he thought he should have for her. Iroh was right, he still loved Katara and every fibre in his body was telling him so. _I think I am making one huge mistake! _

*******COMMERCIAL for the snuggie!**** XD**

**And again…..CLIFF HANGER! Bwahahahaha! You guys must hate me for theses!**

**Praise for: Things that I regret (in other words reviews!):**

**SokkasBeard: Me too! It frustrates me so much! Thank you for the awesome comment! It really made my day **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Muahahahaha! XD Remember guys! R&R! Your comments are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: The Avatar: the last airbender awesomeness belongs to Mike and Bryan! Your guys are AMAZING! **

_RECAP: Aang turned around to face his future wife but didn't have the feelings he thought he should have for her. Iroh was right, he still loved Katara and every fibre in his body was telling him so. I think I am making one huge mistake!_

Kin-Lee was approaching him and the more she approached, the more he wanted to run away. Meanwhile, a raging battle was going on in his mind.

_You can't do this. It wouldn't be fair to her _one side of his mind said.

_But you must, you will break her heart plus it's her special day. You got over Katara 4 years ago. Wake up Aang, today is your wedding day th_e other side of his mind stated.

_But the thing is that you are not over her! You still love her, and it wouldn't be right to say vows to your "wife" that you don't really mean _his mind confronted

The time came slower for him. He swore that by the time she came to his side it took about one whole hour.

"I've missed you, you know." Kin-Lee said to her future husband. Aang replied with not his signature smile but a crooked smile. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. As the Avatar, it wouldn't look good if he ran away on his wedding day only to say that he has or is still in love with another woman. As the priest spoke to the crowd he came to a conclusion for himself: _The spirits will decide what is best for me. It always happens. If nothing happens during the ceremony_, _then we were meant to be together, if so, then I shall run off to the one whom I would really want to be here._ Although he came to this conclusion, the Avatar quietly waited for a sign that he should be with Katara; because she is the one that he wanted to be with.

_RECAP: The greeter looked upon his list. "You're not on the list madam…" Katara looked at the greeter with huge furious eyes. "That's impossible! I am KATARA! The avatar's best friend and waterbending teacher! You must let me in! I must stop him from making a huge mistake!" Now she was yelling. How could this happen! Now I don't have a chance to tell him before its too late! She thought._

After several minutes of arguing with the greeter, Katara ran away from the main doors. _There must be a back door around here where I can waterbend it open _she thought. She ran all around the building and found a locked, bolted shut door at the back of it.

"Looks like someone did not want me there…." She said. She started waterbending the door open as she thought of who wouldn't have wanted her there and why. It took her several minutes of thought but then an old conversation came to her at the thought of it, about 3 years ago between herself and Kin-Lee.

(_It was a warm sunny day in the Fire nation. The old Gang was invited to stay there for a while the Avatar and Fire lord Zuko figured out a way to stop the tiny rebellions that were happening within the Fire nation._ _Katara sat there by herself exploring the palace. She came to a court yard where she found a pond with several turtle-ducks. She smiled and went to the pond to waterbend a little game at them. While playing in the pond with the ducks, she came upon a sight of Kin-Lee. She has been dating Aang for over a year now but the girls themselves have never been really close. _

"_Hey there" Kin-Lee said as she sat down next to the waterbender. Katara looked up at her with a friendly smile "Hey." Kin-Lee stared at the pond with her green orbs. Katara was always fond of her eyes; she has never seen such green eyes like hers. She had blond curly hair that fluttered into the wind. She truly looked like a real princess._

"_I've got something that I got to get off of my chest." Kin-Lee started. "Aang has been teaching so far to let things go but in ether to do that I have figured out myself that I must talk to you in favour to do so. So here it goes; I know that you and Aang have dated in the past…" Katara's eyes widened, this was not looking very good. Kin-Lee continued "I know how there may be a possibility that you still love him but I just wanted to get things out in the clear; He is with me now. I don't mind you guys still being friends and all but I still see you sometimes looking at him as if you still want him. Well you've made a mistake when you ended the relationship and now he is just moving on… so don't get into our way!" Those green orbs full of envy started to scare Katara. Katara was shocked. "I am going to tell you Kin-Lee I am over Aang, you can have him and he is all yours." Truthfully, she still had feelings for him and it hurt her saying those words. "Well that's good that we understand each other then" Kin-Lee said as she got up and with her golden hair fluttering in the wind went to go find Aang inside the palace. Katara still at the pond felt a shiver down her back; a feeling that she has not had ever since Azula attacked her for the first time.) _

Katara stopped what she was doing at that thought. "Of course!" she yelled out loud. She looked around to see a few people looking at her in a strange manner. She finished off her thought in a whisper. "It has to be her, she must have known that I was coming or at least guessed at the least." With fuelling rage of losing her beloved, she became stronger and kept on waterbending at the door until, in no time, the door collapsed on the ground. She ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes. _I better not be too late _she thought.

Aang stood up front with Kin-Lee linking hands with her. Kin-Lee noticed his nervousness and said with a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'm very nervous too." Aang gave her his best fake smile look and she looked back at the priest. It seemed like a very short time Aang had noticed until the priest said the words "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." with that, silence. Aang was weak in the knees. _Maybe this is how it was meant to be_ he came to the conclusion.

Just before the priest started talking again, the two large doors opened.

_**BANG!**_

Everyone in the ceremony turned around to see a teary eyed Waterbender looking at silently pleading to the Avatar not to make a mistake. In Aang's mind he thought _Thank you spirits!_

**How will Kin-Lee react to this intrusion? Will Katara and Aang seal their Fate? Does Kin-Lee really love Aang? (SPOILER ALERT!... or is it ;) ) Stay tuned because there is more to come! Oh and don't forget to R&R pretty please with a cherry on top! **

**Reviews:**

**PandaLily22: Well I hope that you like how it is turning all out! Oh... and I took some of your advice and spaced out my paragraphs some more. Hope it helps, let me know how about that? **


End file.
